News at 10!
by HikariRyou
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Casts are hosting a show along with Tsuko and Tsukiko! How will things turn out?
1. Episode 1

Tsuko- ::Hums:: Another Ficcy!  
  
Tsukiko- Oh the Joy!  
  
Tsuko- . Oh Shut up..Bakura please to the Disclaimer....^^  
  
Bakura- Do I have to?  
  
Tsuko- Yes.  
  
Bakura- Why?  
  
Tsuko- Just do it.  
  
Bakura- Fine. Tsuko doesn't own Yugioh, if she did..Er..You dun wanna know....-.-;  
  
Tsuko-......Good Enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~News at 10!~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik- Welcome to news at 10! With your host me and Bakura!   
  
Tsukiko- Oh what a show!  
  
Bakura- Hey! Get outta here! We're the hosts you pathetic mortal!!!  
  
Tsukiko- I'm no mortal!!  
  
Bakura- You are too!  
  
Tsukiko- Am Not!  
  
Bakura- Grr!  
  
Tsukiko- .  
  
Malik- Well..Umm..Lets go to weather with Tsuko!!!  
  
~*~Camera changes and Tsuko is standing there~*~  
  
Tsuko- Hello! I will now tell you how the weather is!!! ::Looks outside:: It's snowing!!  
  
Yami- ::Pops up:: How can it be snowing when its the middle of the Summer?  
  
Tsuko- I have no clue...Umm.. ::Looks outside again:: Its gonna be hot.  
  
Yami- How hot?  
  
Tsuko- I dunno..Um...Now back to Malik and Bakura!  
  
~*~Camera Changes again and Malik is sitting there~*~  
  
Malik- While Tsukiko and Bakura are fighting in the Shadow Realm we will go to Duke with Unimportant Deaths!  
  
~*~Camera Changes again~*~  
  
Duke- Why Hello there! Today.....Pegasus Died! We don't know how..Maybe he had to much wine...Or maybe the little Bunny dumped him..We will never know...  
  
~*~Camera Changed again and you can hear Duke's voice in the background~*~  
  
Duke's Voice- HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!!!  
  
Malik- o.o Well Anyways! Now lets see if Tsuko has the weather for us the right way!  
  
~*~Camera changes once again and you see Tsuko drawing on the weather board~*~  
  
Tsuko- ::Humming::  
  
Yami- Um..Tsuko...We're on..  
  
Tsuko- We are? ::Looks at Camera and waves:: Hiya! Welcome back!  
  
Yami- -.-;  
  
Tsuko- I have finially figured out the weather!!!  
  
Yami- Oh Really?  
  
Tsuko- Yup. We are gonna have a big wave come in from the East and we're all gonna die!  
  
Yami- o.o What?  
  
Tsuko- You heard me.  
  
Yami- Where the hell did you hear that?  
  
Tsuko- Umm..Internet?  
  
Yami- Oh god..Back to Malik!!!!!  
  
~*~Camera change~*~  
  
Malik- Well, that concludes the first episode! Will Tsuko ever find out the real weather? Will Bakura and Tsukiko ever stop fighting? Will Duke kill me and add me into the Un-important deaths part of this pathetic show? Will I, Yes, Me..Ever stop talking? Tune in next time to find out! Ja Ne for now folks!  
  
Tsuko- ::Waves::  
  
Yami- o.O Bye.  
  
Duke- YOU WILL SO DIE!!! ::Chasing Malik around the room:: 


	2. Episode 2

Tsuko- Yay! Next chapter!! WoOt!  
  
Bakura- o.O Why do you have to make us do the news anyways?   
  
Tsukiko- Yeah. Thats the new's peoples jobs.  
  
Tsuko- Oh get over it.  
  
Bakura- ::Evil death glare::  
  
Tsuko- Bakura do the disclaimer so I can get on with the show!!!  
  
Bakura- No.  
  
Tsuko- Pleeease!  
  
Bakura- No.  
  
Tsuko- ::Puppy dog eyes:: Pleeeease!!  
  
Bakura- No. Make Tsukiko Do it. Its her turn anyways.  
  
Tsuko- TSUKIKO DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukiko- o.o Tsuko doesn't own anything.  
  
Tsuko- ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik- Hello! And Welcome back to New's at 10!  
  
Yugi- Why do they call it News at 10 when its not even 10?  
  
Malik- I dunno. It just sounds good.  
  
Yugi- And how come you get to be the host?  
  
Malik- Because I am special.  
  
Yugi- And how come Yami is in this and I'm not?  
  
Malik- Because the camera can't go that low.  
  
Yugi- Hey! That was mean!  
  
Malik- I know.. ::Turns into his Yami and sends Yugi to the shadow realm:: Die little one! Die! Bwahahaha!!  
  
Tsukiko- o.o  
  
Malik- Erm, Yeah. Now to Bakura with the Traffic for today!  
  
~*~Camera Changes~*~  
  
Bakura- ::Standing there not saying anything::  
  
Malik- ::Cough:: Bakura! Say the Traffic! ::Cough::  
  
Bakura- No.  
  
Malik- And why not?!  
  
Bakura- Because I was supposed to be the host!  
  
Malik- Fine! You can be the host!  
  
Bakura- Good. Now you get to do the traffic! ::Goes over the the host spot and sits down handing Malik the papers::  
  
Malik- ::Mutters:: Stupid Thief... Well! The traffic for today is gonna be...::Looks at sheet:: Bad! All the cars are gonna crash in the 4-way intersection! And everyone is gonna die!  
  
Tsukiko- -ahem- Malik..Thats not on the damn sheet! Read whats on the friggin sheet!  
  
Malik- Why? I have my own predictions.  
  
Tsukiko- -.-;  
  
Malik- What?  
  
Tsukiko- Now back to Um..Bakura.  
  
~*~Camera changes~*~  
  
Bakura- *Humming "Crawling" By Linkin Park*  
  
Tsukiko- BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura- What?  
  
Tsukiko- Your on..  
  
Bakura- Oh am I?  
  
Tsukiko- And now to Tsuko and Yami with weather!!!  
  
~*~Camera Change and Yami is chasing Tsuko around and Tsuko is running and screaming with the board pen in her hand~*~  
  
Yami- Come on!! Give me the Pen!!!  
  
Tsuko- Catch me first!!  
  
Yami- Grr!  
  
Tsuko- ::Sticks out her tongue:: Nyah nyah!  
  
Tsukiko- O.O Ummm...  
  
~*~Camera Changes again~*~  
  
Bakura- ::Evil laugh:: I shall kill you all!! I am now the host of this show!!!  
  
Tsukiko- Meep.  
  
~*~Camera changes to Malik~*~  
  
Malik- ::Is now his Yami and is now chasing Yami around the room in Weather::  
  
Marik- Give me the damn god card Pharaoh!!!  
  
Yami- Never!!  
  
~*~Camera changes and Tsukiko is standing there~*~  
  
Tsukiko- Well it looks like the casts in the show are all crazy! Tune in next time to see if I can actually get them to shut up and do what their told!! Ja Ne for now!! 


	3. Episode 3

Tsuko- Chapter 3!  
  
Yami- Great. Now what are you gonna make us do?  
  
Tsuko- ::Thinks::  
  
Bakura- o.o She's thinking?  
  
Tsuko- HEY! NOT FUNNY!!  
  
Yami- Well I thought it was..  
  
Tsuko- Well just for that you get to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami- No!!!!  
  
Bakura- Why do you make us do it anyways? Its your Ficcy!  
  
Tsuko- Umm...I can't!  
  
Yami- And why not?  
  
Tsuko- Because I can't!  
  
Bakura- Well I'm going on strike!  
  
Yami- Me too!  
  
Tsuko- Nuuuu!  
  
Bakrua- Then do the disclaimer!  
  
Tsuko- ::Sniffle:: I......Don't.....::Bursts out Crying:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Bakura- -.-; She doesn't own Yugioh. Thank Ra..  
  
Tsuko- ::Crying::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura- Hello There! Welcome back to News at 10!  
  
Ryou- Yami?  
  
Bakura- What do you want Hikari?  
  
Ryou- If you go on vacation, and your plane crashes, do you get your money back?  
  
Bakura- o.o Now where the hell did you think of that?  
  
Ryou- Umm...  
  
Tsuko- ::Whistles Innocently::  
  
Bakura- ::Cough:: Ahem, Tsuko. Why are you making my Hikari go around saying stupid things that embarass me?  
  
Tsuko- Who ever said it was me?  
  
Bakura- Geh, the guilty look and the whistling didn't give it away at all.  
  
Tsuko- ::Sticks out her tongue::   
  
Bakura- . ::Chases her::  
  
Tsuko- AH! RYOU! GET YOUR SCREW UP YAMI AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou- Umm..::Edges away and out of the show:: Ja!  
  
Tsuko- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Yami- ::Trips Bakura::  
  
Bakura- Ow! WATCH IT PHARAOH! ::Chases him instead::  
  
Tsukiko- ::Has Duke and Malik tied up right now and drags them into the main part, out of breath:: o.o What the hell is going on now?!  
  
Tsuko- Uhh...Bakura got pissed?  
  
Tsukiko- Geh..I would have never guessed..::Grabs Frying Pan and hits Bakura over the head with it::  
  
Bakura- OW! WHAT THE FU-  
  
Tsukiko- ::Hits him again::  
  
Bakura- x_x  
  
Tsukiko- ::Ties him up::  
  
Tsuko- Dude..Your good at that!!  
  
Tsukiko- Oh am I? ::Hits Tsuko over the head::  
  
Tsuko- OW! HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!  
  
Tsukiko- You deserved it!  
  
Tsuko- I did not!!  
  
Tsukiko- ::Hits her again::  
  
Tsuko- @.@  
  
Tsukiko- HEY!  
  
Tsuko- What did I do?!  
  
Tsukiko- YOU DENTED MY FRYING PAN WITH YOUR THICK EMPTY HEAD!!!  
  
Tsuko- WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU HIT ME!!!!  
  
Tsukiko- WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A HARD HEAD!!  
  
Yami- ::Stands in front of Tsukiko And Tsuko Fighting:: Erm..Well! It looks like half the casts are knocked out and the other two Baka's are fighting!  
  
Tsuko & Tsukiko- HEY! WE'RE NOT STUPID!!!  
  
Tsuko- ::Kicks Yami::  
  
Tsukiko- ::Hits Yami over the head with her dented frying pan and dents it more:: DAMN YOU!!  
  
Yami- x_x  
  
Marik- ::Cough Cough::  
  
Tsukiko- O.O  
  
Marik- Don't O.O Me.  
  
Tsukiko- o.o  
  
Marik- Don't o.o me either.  
  
Tsukiko- O.O  
  
Marik- .  
  
Tsukiko- Uhhh...::Runs for her life::  
  
Marik- ::chases her::  
  
Tsuko- Umm! We see you next chappy! If we life!! Ja! 


End file.
